The present discussion relates to user search queries and presenting material responsive to user search queries. When a user enters a search query a search engine generates search results for the search query. The search results are ranked according to estimated relevancy. A user interface is generated for the user that displays a number of high ranking search results. The user interface may also present additional content (hereinafter, “answers”) with the high ranking search results. The answers can be organized into various answer categories, such as video, image, news, local, commerce, finance, and/or shopping, among others. Various answer models exist for selecting the answers and for selecting how the answers are presented to the user relative to the high ranking search results.